King Frederic
King Frederic[http://blogs.disney.com/oh-my-disney/2016/03/08/tangled-before-ever-after/ Oh My Disney: "New Details and Casting Revealed For Disney Channel’s Tangled: Before Ever After".] is a supporting character in Disney's 2010 film Tangled. He is the father of Rapunzel, and the husband of Queen Arianna. Background Personality In Tangled, Fredric is shown to love his daughter and his wife dearly: when Rapunzel is born, he smiles and picks her up. He then silently comforts his wife on the day of the lantern festival, gently touching her face when she cries. These scenes show that he is caring, supportive, and kindly. He is also shown to be very accepting, immediately welcoming Eugene into the royal family upon realizing he was partially responsible for his daughter's return. Fredric's personality is slightly expanded in Tangled: Before Ever After, where his loving and supportive nature is emphasized by his way of raising Rapunzel — especially compared to his wife. Unlike the paranoid Arianna who fears for Rapunzel's safety nearly every waking moment, Fredric simply relishes in having a complete family once more. He also sympathizes with Rapunzel's longing to learn more about the world, and herself, and encourages her to do just that. Gentle and soft-spoken, Fredric quickly established himself as someone Rapunzel can confide in during times of uncertainty. In regards to Rapunzel and Arianna's somewhat strained relationship, Fredric advices Arianna to lower her defenses and trust that their daughter will prevail as a wise ruler when her time comes. He openly believes the idea that teenagers are a rather complex age-group that requires patience and understanding from the parent to properly raise, explaining his methods of raising Rapunzel. It's shown later on that he and Rapunzel have developed a deep father-daughter bond. Fredric gave fatherly wisdom about how Rapunzel should best portray herself in her royal portrait. When Rapunzel decided how she wanted her royal portrait, she made it of her with her father. Appearances ''Tangled Father to Rapunzel, and husband to Queen Arianna, Frederic is the ruler of Corona. He is first seen by his wife's sickbed while she is heavily pregnant with their daughter, and lighting the lantern with Arianna later on after Rapunzel's birth. Every year on Rapunzel's birthday, Frederic and Arianna release a lantern for their daughter. He is seen releasing the lantern again, the night Rapunzel arrives with Flynn Rider to watch the lanterns float. He comforts Arianna as she silently weeps. This scene show that Arianna grieves for her lost daughter. Frederic returns to the scene towards the end when Rapunzel returns to reunite with him and Arianna. He is then seen again smiling and hugging Rapunzel and Arianna. Although Frederic, like Arianna and many other minor and supporting characters, does not speak, he has vivid and lively facial emotions and body languages that loudly and clearly express his thoughts and ideas. Tangled Ever After'' In the short film, Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding day has finally arrived. Frederic is obviously present the day of, and walks Rapunzel down the aisle. After escorting his daughter to the altar, he sat down to join his wife in watching the ceremony as the priest officiated the wedding vows. Upon asking Maximus and Pascal for the rings, everyone, Frederic included, were shocked to see the two animals covered in tar, and stared awkwardly as they held up the rings to the happy couple. After exchanging rings, the priest officially declared Rapunzel and Eugene married. Frederic hugged his wife while the rest of the audience cheered. Gallery The King with a crown.jpg tumblr_lyw6mcyBbL1r7e13co1_1280.jpg thekingfromtangled.jpg thekingandqueenfromtangled.jpg thekingandqueenfromtangled3.jpg thekingfromtangled3.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10395.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps-10402.jpg TANGLED_3978.jpg Rapunzel's birh celebration.jpg Royal Family Reunited - Tangled.jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-45.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-44.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-42.png In Like Flynn 13.jpg In Like Flynn 14.jpg In Like Flynn 15.jpg In Like Flynn 5.png In Like Flynn 20.jpg Visual development for King Frederic 1.jpg Visual development for King Frederic 2.jpg Queen Arianna and King Frederic concept.jpg References Category:Tangled Characters Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Spouses Category:Nobility Category:Animated characters Category:German characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Live-Action Characters Category:European characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Celebrate the Magic characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters